After Rain Sparkles
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: Sora looked out at the rainy sparkles surrounding Beast's Castle and felt terribly alone, especially with all the smiling faces around him and the sweet memory floating through his head.


**A/N:** So it rained at my house today. And out of freaking _no where_ the sun comes out. And then everything starts sparkling like mad, the streets were so pretty, all sparkly and black, and the leaves were so _green_. And since I am obsessed with Kingdom Hearts I thought about Sora (actually my first thought was, _I want to push Riku in that puddle…_ but you get the idea) and that lead me to Destiny Island, which, seriously, would be the prettiest thing _ever_ after it rained. Thus this was born, although it's much more depressive at the end then I meant it to be…

**Warning:** Uh, some people could take Sora's comments about Riku as best-friend, some could take it as yaoi (or boy-love). It's all about your outlook on stuff I guess… Also this is in first person. (Because young!Sora is way too much like me not to put it in first person XD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or, uh, _anything_.

It was raining. This, uh, hello, shouldn't stop us from being outside. But Mommy says if we come home again covered in mud and wet sand we'd be in _biiiiig _trouble_. _Mommy's so _mean _some times, who cares if you get dirty; the rain is so much fun to play in! There are puddles to splash and mud to throw and so many ways to ruin Riku's _perfect_ hair. It's totally unfair; we've got to be like the only kids on the island _not _outside right now? Gah!

But then again Mommy gives me and Riku ice-cream, and it's so _sweet_ and _yummy_ and she says if we're good she'll bake us cookies! Cookies!

I bet the other kids don't have cookies! My Mommy's the bestest, for sure! _Oh, look, there she is!_

I glanced up at Mommy, curious to why she would stop baking her wonderful cookies of total awesomeness for _any _reason to see her smiling at us. Huh. That's good right? _Maybe I should ask Riku if Mommy smiling at us is a good thing… Riku knows things…_

"Come here boys, I have something to show you. I think you'll like it very much, too." Mommy turned around, expecting us to follow her (which, uh, we do, but that's beside the point) and I glance at Riku. He's making a face that's supposed to look mature, but he hasn't quite got it down yet. It's suppose to be a bored, grown-up look with your eye-brow raised, but right now he just kind of looks like he has a slight upset tummy and like he's trying to hold back a sneeze (but I'm not going to tell him this, he'll push me off the swings like last time, that Meanie).

I shrug at Riku and follow Mommy to the front door, where she's waiting with this weird smile, like the one she has on Christmas when she's already seen what Santa's brought me and I _haven't_. (Riku says Santa's not real, but I think he's just lying and being a Meanie again. He does that, but he's still my bestest friend _ever_.)

Mommy giggles a bit when she opens the door, and then she pushes us out in front of her so we can see whatever it is she wants us to (and hopefully it's not like that freaky lizard thing she wanted to show us last time, that _bit_ me).

"Oh _wow_," I gape, dragging out the 'o' in my wow. Riku just kind of stands there and pretends he's not totally impressed, but as his bestest friend _ever_ I know he is. Mommy giggles again behind us, nudging my shoulder forward with her hand.

Everything is _sparkling_. It's stopped raining and there are raindrops all over the cars and roads and trees and the sun is out and it's making everything so _pretty_. There are giant puddles all over the ground as well and now the sky is all clear and blue! When did that happen, I was so _sure _it was raining a minutes ago? That's kinda _freaky_, dude.

Mommy snaps me out of my daze with another giggle. "Why don't you boys go play, just _please_ try and stay out of _most _of the mud. I don't need all of the mud on the island dragged through my house."

I instantly perk up at the word 'play' (which Riku says makes me seem like a pet dog, but that's _so _not true) and grinned over at Riku. He's shrugging his shoulders at Mommy and saying something about playing inside instead, to keep me out of trouble. Pffft, he's the one that gets in all the trouble, I'm too cute to get in trouble!

"Riku, you're such a sissy, you're just scared of getting mud all in you're _perfect _hair," I pouting, since I was _totally_ tired of being inside (even if Mommy was baking cookies for us). Riku narrowed his eyes at me and before I knew what was going on he'd pushed me off the stairs and into, like, the biggest puddle _ever_.

I flailed around a second before scrunching up my nose and glaring at him. "RIKU! What was that for, you Meanie, now I'm all _wet_!"

Riku smirked at me (which was _totally_ not nice) and said in his I'm-_so_-much-better-than-Sora voice, "Who's the sissy now, Princess."

I pouted and slung a mud-ball at him, sparkly-ness all but forgotten.

I sigh, walking slowly towards the castle's exit. Donald, Goofy, and I had just locked the key-hole in Beast's Castle and everyone in front of me is laughing and smiling, like they always are. At least that was one more key-hole down, a step closer to finding Riku and finally going _home_ (which was something that was slowly seeping out of my memories, like Mom's baking and the feel of sand between my toes). Belle is in front and opens the giant doors with a laugh, looking outside before she gasps softly. I automatically draw my key-blade, ready for any Heartless attacks, but apparently that's not the reason for her gasp. Glee spreads across her face like lightning and she clasps her hands together.

"Beast, oh Beast look! It's all so pretty, I've never seen something so _sparkly_!" Huh, sparkly, well that totally narrows down what could be out there (actually it kind of wipes all my guesses away, but whatever). Beast moves to her side, opening the other giant door to let Donald, Goofy, and I see what's so awe-inspiring (hah, take that Kairi, I do too know big words). Beast's eye-brows are raised in surprise and he murmurs something about how he thought he heard it raining during the battle. Okay, that means it's a rainbow, so what? Wait, but rainbows don't sparkle, so…

Donald squawks something and Goofy claps his hands together and laughs but I'm not noticing much of that. The fact is that Belle is amazed by the fact that all the raindrops left behind after a huge storm (that totally escaped my notice) are all lying out over _everything _and the sun is out. Meaning everything is positively _sparkly._ I feel my shoulders slump a little and my mind wanders off as I stare at all the puddles and leaves shimmering in the bright light.

My chest swells with loneliness, a homesickness that is dragged up constantly by memories of my childhood and I desperately want nothing to do with these memories until my friend (my best friend) is back and we're _home. _

"Donald, Goofy, come on, we have to go. Take care Beast, Belle, we'll come and visit soon." I smile at the couple, moving towards the Gummi Ship a second later. Donald and Goofy follow more slowly, taking time to look at all the lights and colors reflected. I sit down softly and wait for them to buckle up; Chip and Dale start up the engine and close the doors within seconds.

I relax (finally) when we pull away from their world, not listening to Donald or Goofy discuss the sight they had just seen. Neither notice for a second how quiet I am, but when they do look I quickly paste on a smile (it's fake but they turn back around non-the-wiser anyway).

For just a second I let myself call up that image, faded and nearly gone over the years, of my front lawn after the rain, with Riku standing beside me. The memory pulls at my heart-stings and I open my eyes up again, glancing at the screen to check what world we're off to next (not that I really care, but I need something to distract me). As the image slips from my mind, forcefully pushed away by names and places, images of things I've seen on my adventures (which are all fine and dandy with their excitement, but I _seriously_ miss my friends) I let out one last sigh, a whisper hidden under my breath.

"_We're coming, Riku. I'll find you."_


End file.
